As used herein, the phrase “printing device” refers to any device that includes a printing function. Thus, for example, the phrase “printing device” may refer to an inkjet printer, a laser printer, a commercial printing press, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) that includes a printing function, etc. The phrase “laser printer” may refer to any printing device that uses an electro-photographic (EP) process to generate printed output.
The operation of a printing device can be influenced by environmental conditions. For example, the ambient temperature and ambient humidity conditions that exist when a printing device is printing can sometimes resulted in a degradation of print quality and/or influence other aspects of the printing device operation.
Environmental Sensors, such as temperature and humidity sensors, can be placed in a printing device and the printing device can be adapted to adjust various operational parameters based upon the data obtained from these sensors. Unfortunately, environmental sensors can add cost to the printing device.